Flower Tears and Marauder Fears
by Madusa's Daughter
Summary: SLAP! The most common sound heard when Lily and James are talking. Or more acruatley YELLING... What happens when there forced to spend time together? Will major pranks ensue?
1. Purple Cats and Angry Flowers

Dedication: This story is to all those Lilly and James fans, although if you aren't that's technically an insult to Harry. But more importantly this story is dedicated to my friends. That's right, "E", Lills, Carmen, Padama, baton chick, and if you ever feel the need to read this: Klinger.

Disclaimer: I own none of Harry Potter except the characters I've made up, and the plot.

A/N: I will spell Lily with one L even if it's not correct.

_Flower Tears and Marauder Fears _

Chapter One: Purple Cats and Angry Flowers

"JAMES POTTER!" screeched the voice of Lily Evans, echoing of the walls of the Gryffindor common room. Remus Lupin, sitting by the fire with a book, watched as Sirius Black barely managed to hide a grin. James himself looked up from the book he had in his lap and watched as a furious Lily came storming down the stairs , Emerald eyes glinting angrily while her glowing red hair flared out behind her, seeming to cackle with electricity.

Coming over to where the maurders were sitting, Lily furiously stood in front of James holding what appeared to be an alarmingly purple cat. Seeing this Sirius erupted in gales of bark like laughter, along with laughter from half the common room; until Lily ripped her furious gaze from James and warned the common room through gritted teeth:

"Unless you all plan on spending the next week in detention I suggest you scatter."

Almost immediately everyone began gathering their belongings and shooting James looks that ran from sympatic to "What you do this time". Remus wisely deciding that whatever James had done had finally pushed Lily over to far, gathered a laughing Sirius and a confused looking Peter ( **A/N: Peter has been watched entire thing**, **looking confused through out)** up to their dormitories. Just as the door to the boy's dormitories closed they heard "Good – gasp- Luck – laugh – mate!" from Sirius. Remus than shut the door and plunged the fighting pair into silence.

James, his messy black hair as unruly as ever looked up at Lily with what could only be called a an amused expression exclaimed –

"Lillykins, how nice of you to…" he started

"JAMES POTTER." Lily said in a deadly threatening voice "IF YOU DON'T TAKE THIS IMATURE PRANK OFF RASCAL…" she warned letting her threat hang.

"You'll what?" James asked calmly considering he was remembering the last time Sirius had joined him in a practical joke that centered around Lily. They had dropped an enchanted dung bomb on Lily during lunch. He wondered if Sirius had ever gotten the green go out of his bag. James was now rethinking the intelligence of this way of getting her to talk to him. "Give me a detention? I can get enough of those on my…"

James was interrupted when Lily's palm connected solidly with the side of his head.

"OUCH!" James yelped rubbing his now smarting cheek.

"GIVE ME THE COUNTER CURSE." Lily demanded angrily, her cheeks pink from yelling.

"No" James replied calmly considering his thoughts, slowly got up and came slowly towards Lily.

"No!" Lily replied furiously, although Rascal shifted uncomfortably and began hissing as James came closer - Lily did not appear to notice. "No?" she repeated "WHY IN HOGWARTS NAME NOT?" Lily yelled loudly.

"I will not give you the counter unless you agree to go with me to the hogsmeade this weekend."

Remus and Sirius (who had heard the whole conversation from their hiding spot on the stairs landing) exchanged amused and exasperated glances.

Well we knew she was planning his funeral since first year…" Sirius started finding a more comfortable position on the landing while still keeping the arguing pair in sight.

"Now we'll have a corpse to put in it" Remus finished.

**_(A/N: Well how did you like it? Please review I want to know if I should write more. Besides … Lils has to kill James. Due to many helpful comments made by reviewers I've decided to take this story out of italics.)_**

_Madusa's Daughter_


	2. Evil Thoughts and Midnight Plots

_Flower Tears and Maurder Fears_

**Chapter 2: Evil Flowers and Midnight Plots**

Meanwhile down in the common room:

"What!" Lily asked quietly complete shock in her voice, just realizing how close James was.

" I. Will. Not. Give. You. The. Counter. Curse. Unless. You. Go. To. Hogsmeade. With. Me." James, who was now only a few inches away from Lily replied slowly as if he was talking to a toddler and not an adolescent.

Lily's anger grew as he talked to her like that, if there was one thing she absolutely HATED that was it. Her anger made her see red, which resulted in evil thinking on her part. Barely concealing a grin, Lily closed the distance between them and placed her hands one his shoulder.

" I would really appreciate it …" Lilly began and when reached the last word brought her knee up hitting a very… sensitive part of James body. " … If you would leave me alone."

Lily watched for a moment as James eyes clouded with moisture, smiling sweetly she leaned down and whispered " Counter Curse?"

Looking away from Lily James muttered the counter curse, causing Rascal who had climbed on to an arm chair to turn from Purple to his normal chocolate brown. Scooping him up Lily headed up the stairs. Just as she heard James begin to get up and when she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked back.

" Hey Potter." She said, and saw the hopeful look before it was concealed. " Don't get me mad."

When she turned away and made it half way up the stairs she found Sirius and Remus sitting comfortably on the landing barely managing to hold back their laughter. Sirius more than Remus. Looking down at them Lily found a sort of satisfaction that someone had seen her discomfort "**the great James Potter"**.

" Enjoying the show? BED NOW!" Lily yelled, " not satisfied enough not to yell at them foe being out of bed though" she thought with a grin, as they scrambled up the steps to their dormitory.

As Lily got ready for bed, a little voice nagged at her subconscious.

**You know you would have liked it…**

Liked what?

**Going out with James. I know you think he's kind of cute…**

I DO NOT LIKE POTTER! 

**Someone's in denial**

I'm NOT in DENIAL! I can't believe I'm fighting with myself.

"I need to go to bed" Lily said aloud, and promptly changed and climbed between the covers.

Just as she was beginning to slip off to sleep on last thought entered her subconscious.

" He can be sweet sometimes"

And she fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Remus and Sirius were sure Lily had gone to bed; they quietly crept down the stairs. As they thought they he would be, James was still sitting there, now having moved to sit on the window ledge. Though the window was blocked by James's head Remus knew the moon was quarter full.

" Not too far away." He thought grimly, James turned then revealing not the expressionless face he showed everyone else but a frustrated and confused face he usually showed his friends after fighting with Lilly.

Anticipating a long talk, Moony sat in the chair closest to the window. Sirius however climbed onto the window ledge with James.

The three sat in silence for a while until James broke the silence.

" I don't understand." He exclaimed furiously " She won't even give me a chance."

" Well." Remus said barely hiding a grin at the look on James face. The first time James had told them he was going to try to get Lily to go out with him, they hadn't believed that he was serious **(A/N: No pun intended)**. Now looking at him Remus realized he was in deep even if he didn't think so. " She hasn't really seen the real you has she?"

James and Sirius both looked from the window ledge in confusion. Sighing Remus exclaimed warily:

"Do you remember one time you've ever talked to her without pranking her?" he asked

James and Sirius's blank faces answered the question. Before Remus could comment, Sirius asked the question they had both been wondering about.

" Why Evans?" he asked curiously "You could go out with almost anyone, without being slapped as many times as you've had with Evans.

"She's different." He said simply but sincerely "She doesn't care about her looks, or what everyone thinks about her, she doesn't grovel, or whine or beg, she's a beauty; it's true. But there something more …" he trailed of when he saw the grin on Remus's face and the "You've lost it" look on Sirius's.

Glancing at Sirius Remus chuckled. "If I had enough energy I'd tell you why I find this funny." He said with a small secret smile " I'm going to bed"

After Remus had left the room remained quiet for a millisecond before –

"Mental, that one." Sirius said with a grin " SO… What revenge are we planning against Evans?"

With a wide smile James looked up at Sirius, his long messy hair covering his eyes.

" Something unexpected."

**_(A/N: So I want to know what you think! Thank you fro anyone who's reading this. And a BIG thanks to my first reviewer _****_HPOS Sufferer_****_! Thank you but you didn't mention if you liked it…) _**

_Madusa's Daughter_


	3. Lily’s Dilemma

_**Flower Tears and Maurder Fears**_

**Chapter 3: Lily's Dilemma **

Lily Evans was awakened when a pillow hit her on the head early on a Saturday morning.

"5 more minutes" she mumbled, and turned over.

"Lily wake up!" Her best friend Amber yelled, while enchanting another pillow to fly at Lily. Amber had been Lily's friend ever since their first year. Lily had been timid then Amber thought with a grin, until she met James…

Amber's long black hair fell into her oval face as she levitated yet another pillow to fly at Lily. "Wake up Lily!" she said more forcefully.

Lily didn't say anything. Amber now more than a little frustrated, was now trying to levitate the vase of flowers sitting on the dresser by Lily' s bed.

"LILY YOU HAVE A MEETING WITH THE HEADMASTER?" Amber said the vase right above Lily's head.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled smashing solidly into the vase of flowers and cracking the bottom; causing the contents to spill on her head. Lily scowled at Amber as she collapsed on her bed laughing. "What do you mean I have a meeting with the headmaster?" she asked sitting up and using her wand to clean up the debris of glass and flower.

"Dumbledore asked the heads to meet with him." Amber said now having collected herself looked at her watch. "In 10 minutes"

"WHAT?" Lily repeated jumping out of bed and scrambled around trying to get ready. Amber watched as she hurried into clean clothes and hap hazardously brushed her hair. Then after having grabbed her books and flew out the door.

Amber's grin disappeared from her face when she saw James leave the boy's dormitory and follow Lily.

"He's probably going to ask her to go out with him … **again. **Unless…" Amber's train of thought trailed off as she came to the startling realization that Dumbledore hadn't said who the head boy was.

"No way" She said aloud.

Lily was trying to remember where Dumbledore's office was, having never been there before she was worried she wouldn't find it. Stopping to ask a portrait of a women staring at herself in a mirror for directions; she didn't hear anyone coming up behind her.

James watched as Lily thanked the portrait for its help and began quickly walking down the hall. Running quickly but stealthily, down the hall James quickly caught up to her. Leaning over her shoulder (his mouth level with her ear) but still moving he whispered:

"Hello Lillikins!"

Lily whirled around and her hand smacked James squarely in the face.

"OUCH!" James complained, rubbing his cheek which was now a startling red, "You really have to stop doing that."

Barely managing to hide a grin, Lily continued walking down the hall.

"I don't see why. It's not like you ever learn anything after you've been slapped." Lily commented, looking behind her she was startled to realize she was pleased to find James following her. **"No. Bad Lily. This is Potter. You don't like him. He's pranked you since first year; he picks on innocent peers, and is an arrogant prat." **Lily thought to herself. **"If you dislike him so much than why are you thinking about him?" **a sly voice in her head responded.

Shaking her head, Lily walked faster.

"Sorry to disappoint you Potter but I can't stay to yell at you today. I've got a meeting with the headmaster." Lily said trying to lose James by walking faster; to her frustration he kept up easily.

"I know, the heads were asked to meet him. You only found out this morning because you arrived late." James said quietly, bracing himself for Lily's reaction.

Lily stopped dead. Spinning around Lily realized that James was wearing a shiny badge similar to the one Amber had given her. Except that it said …

"No way" Lily said stunned. James smiled the smile that made most girls swoon, but not Lily.

"Yes, I'm the head boy" James said gently leading Lily towards the gargoyle at the end of the hall. "I was rather surprised myself, now we get to spend extra time together. Isn't that wonderful?"

Lily let James lead her to the gargoyle listened as he said the password (Licorice Wands) and stepped on to the revolving stairwell thinking the same thing the whole way.

"This is going to be a **LONG **year"

**(A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for everyone who read this chapter (story) and _Extra _thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry for the long wait, my school's putting on a play  ) **

**Madusa's Daughter **


	4. Annoyances and Difficult Decisions

_**Flower Tears Marauder Fears**_

**Chapter 4: Annoyances and Difficult Decisions**

Lily shifted as far as she possibly could away from James; resulting in her being tucked into a corner while James stood looking quite comfortable… staring.

"" What do you find so interesting Potter?" Lily snapped irritably.

"Nothing" James said nonchalantly as he continued to stare at her.

"THAN STOP STARING!" Lily yelled.

"Temper, Temper, Temper" James pretended to scold "You won't make a very good head if you have such a short temper."

"Potter, unless you want to spend the next year in the hospital wing stop annoying me" Lily threatened barely restraining her short temper.

The staircase finally came to a stop after what seemed like an eternity. Lily and James stepped off (James wearing a grin which could only be called smug; Lily looking as if she was ready to strangle a banshee).

"**Why do I let him get on my nerves, so often?" **Lily thought furiously, as the pair heard Dumbledore's booming voice.

"Enter" he said loudly but cheerfully, from inside his office.

Both Lily and James entered and sat in the chairs they were offered. Lily looked in wonder at the mess of objects placed around their headmaster's office. She identified quite a few things but others were still mysteries. Her eyes wandered from the golden phoenix on its perch, to the pensive in his cabinet, and the portraits splayed on the walls.

James on the other hand looked at Dumbledore with a rare genuine smile.

"Hello Mr. Potter!" Odd turn of advents we have here. You're in here for opposite reasons than usual." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles.

Lily (who by this time had finished looking around the room) gave Dumbledore a small smile of her own.

"Good Morning Professor." She said, momentarily forgetting why they were there.

"Good Morning Ms. Evans. AS I'm sure you've both been informed you were chosen to be this year's Heads." Dumbledore said watching both closely.

James open smile turned to one of anxiousness and … nervousness. Lily's own rare smile disappeared to be replaced by an unhappy frown. She had been secretly hoping that this was all an elaborate joke of some kind.

"Now I realize that you both have had your differences in the past Dumbledore said firmly "But as it is, you will both be expected to work **TOGETHER** on all heads' tasks."

"The first tasks you will be given responsibility of are: one ball at an important date (Christmas, Valentines Day…), another type of formal that allow students a break after exams, and the annual hogsmeade trips for the 3rd years and up. All final decisions have to first be checked over with me or Professor McGonagall. Now with being a head comes much responsibility, teamwork, and trust. It's your choice to accept or decline." Dumbledore finished waiting and watching as the two made their decisions.

Lily took a deep breath **"I can get out of this." **she thought **"I can give up my biggest dream to avoid an annoying prat." **A feeble voice in her head told her. **"Where's your sense of dignity? Of adventure?" **a louder voice replied **"Don't let him ruin your life!" **

"I accept" Lily told the room forcefully.

Dumbledore nodded, a small grin appearing on his face as he turned to James.

James was startled he was sure that Lily would simply refuse, he had begun to feel immeasurable guilt. No matter how much he enjoyed annoying and pranking people he would never do anything that would stop them from living up to their dreams**. "You know how she feels about you." **A sincere voice in his head told him **"Do you really want to ruin the year for her?" **James had almost decided to refuse when another thought interrupted him **"Don't let this opportunity pass! This is your chance to show her who you really are!" **

"I accept." James said slowly unsure what he was getting himself into.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore announced thoroughly pleased "Now as it's getting quite late I'm sure both of you will want to go to bed. If you go see Professor McGonagall she will show you your new dormitories. Sleep Well!"

After Lily and James had bid Dumbledore "goodnight", a chuckling laugh filled his office. Looking from his desk to the portrait behind it Dumbledore asked:

"What do you find so amusing Nicholas?" addressing the portrait, pictured there was a man in dress robes with a cool smile.

"This is definitely not going to be a boring year." The portrait claimed wisely.

"Not at all." Dumbledore agreed, smiling broadly.

"Not at all."

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**_(A/N: Hello again! How'd you like it? Please review, many thanks again to those who have read and more to those who review. I appreciate all forms of criticism (although preferably positive) but I accept any!)_**

_Madusa's Daughter_


	5. Unexpected Happenings

_**Flower Tears and Marauder Fears**_

Chapter 5: Unexpected Happenings 

Lily and James excited Dumbledore's office in silence both still shocked at what had happened. Shaking his head James allowed Lily to step on to the moving stairwell before him. Lily (still in minor shock) never acknowledged the rare show of chivalry.

"Lily?" James asked slowly, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Lily said seeming to come back to reality at the sound of James voice.

"Lily" James started, taking a deep breath "I'm – we – you – you could have got out of this" James said stating the obvious "You didn't have to be head girl"

"Don't remind me" Lily suggested darkly, annoyed that James was voicing her thoughts; "**Why didn't she refuse?"**

" Why didn't you say no?" He asked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily looked at James for the first tine during the conversation and James saw that she was not happy. "Why didn't I say no?" she repeated furiously, James had seen Lily mad many times before (most of the time he was the reason) but he had never seen her this mad. Her beautiful emeralds eyes were devoid of the happiness they usually held had been replaced by rock hard anger. "**If looks could kill…" **James thought.

" I didn't refuse." Lily said now overly furious, Lily couldn't understand what was making her so angry. **"Why am I so angry?" **Lily asked herself **"Is it because he sounds as I f he wanted you to say no?" **a smug voice in her head asked **"Impossible. Why would I care what he wants or thinks of me?" **Lily asked herself angrily **"Unless your falling in love with him…" **At this realization Lily's voice became a little shaky but no less angry.

" I will not let an inconsiderate, arrogant PRAT to influence my decisions!" Lily yelled loudly, stalking off the stairs when they came to a stop. Just as she was about to turn the corner to McGonagall's office, James caught up with her. Grabbing her by the arm he whirled her around to face him.

Lily could see hurt disguised by anger and felt a small twinge of guilt.

"I'm a prat?" James asked angrily, he had rarely had anyone say something offensive to him having it be Lily who did it hurt more than it should have "Than what does that make you? You won't even give me the time of day. If I'm a prat than you're a…a…" James thought fruitlessly for a word to describe his thoughts.

"an insignificant TEACHER"S PET!" James finished cruelly

Just than a door opened down the hall Lily turned toward it, but not fast enough to hide the deep hurt in her eyes from James as she freed her arm.

Professor McGonagall stepped out of the room, wearing a Gryffindor house coat and slippers.

"Goodness Gracious!" she scolded "What's all the noise for?" she asked sternly, while coming towards them "No problems I trust."

"None at all" Lily said quickly surprising James for the second time that evening. Lily was smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Eying them suspiciously McGonagall lead them down the corridor. Lily and James followed in silence, after passing a few twisting hallways and Nearly Headless Nick they came to an ancient looking arch that rose from the wall. Where an opening to walk through should have been there was simply brick.

"Now it will be up to you too pick a new pass word. You do this by picking a word you **both **agree on and tapping the wall 3 times with you r head badge. Your temporary password is "Draco Dormiens". As soon as these words left her mouth the brick disappeared leaving a space that one could walk through.

"I'll leave you two to explore. Goodnight!"

Lily stalked past James without looking and went into their new dormitory. She found her self (James followed her in and closed the door) and James in a common room finely furnished with deep red carpeting, comfy furniture, and a fire place. Finding a door to the right of the common room, Lily walked over to it. Placed on the door was a gold plaque with the words "Lily Evans" written in flowing script.

Opening the door easily Lily gasped quietly at what she saw. The room she saw was a light sky blue, fairly large, had a canopy bed and pictures of her family had been placed nicely on the dressers. Walking over to her bedside table Lily picked up the picture sitting there. Two people sitting in a blooming garden smiled back at her, her mother's blond hair spread out on her fathers shoulder her emerald eyes sparkling, her dad's startling red hair and laughing blue eyes as he swung the garden swing.

Placing the picture back on the table with a smile Lily noticed someone had placed a vase with a single **pink **rose on her dresser. Lily immediately stiffened, if there was something she hated more than being talked to like a child, or even Potter himself it was the color **PINK. **

Preparing to discard the flower Lily was momentarily shocked when a white hot pain was suddenly in her arm. Gasping loudly, Lily looked down and saw that an extremely large thorn from the rose had cut her wrist where the vein was, and was currently imbedded in her skin. Blood was starting to seep on to the floor from the cut but Lily did nothing to stop it, and just stood there.** "Yet another reason to hate pink"** Lily thought bitterly.

Just then James came darting through the door he had come when he heard Lily's gasp of pain.

"What's wro – LILY!" James yelled sprinting over to Lily he caught her just as she collapsed to the floor. James gently took her to the bed and sat her there. Looking into her eyes he saw they were clouded and she seemed dazed; pulling out a handkerchief he placed it over her wrist to stop the bleeding.

"Lily?" he asked softly , tilting her head up to him me repeated: "Lily? I need to take this thorn out. I need you to think of something else for a minute." Seeing her nod slightly as her eyes cleared he gently began pulling out the thorn.

Lily looked away from her wrist, the skin that James was touching was tingling. **"It doesn't mean anything. You hate the sight of your own blood, you're in a bad position. You don't care if he purposely messes his hair up, or that you could drown in those chocolate eyes of his or …"** Lily stopped suddenly when she realized two things. One: that she had just been thinking about James romantically and two: that James had finished and was staring at her. Their eyes met, Lily looked away embarrassed and ashamed. James picked up the soiled handkerchief (he had put a new one on her wrist) picked up the bloody rose and threw both in the garbage. He came back and sat beside her , both remained quiet; busy with their thoughts.

"**Here he is helping me out and I've just called him a prat"** Lily thought furiously ashamed with herself **"He can be one sometimes but he can also be sweet… like now" **resisting the urge to bury her head in her hands she turned her guilty eyes away from him.

James caught the look in her eyes though **"Why is she guilty?" **James wondered than he remembered the fight **"She called me a prat but I was, when I asked her out but not when I asked why she refused… If anyone should be guilty it should be me! I called her an insignificant Teacher's Pet!" **James thought quickly **"Maybe I should apologize"**

"Lily…" James started

"James …" Lily said at the same time she had finally looked up.

Searching her face James said softly –

"I'm sorry"

"Your sorry? I'm the one who called you a prat and now after helping me…" Lily blushed lightly.

"Your sorry!" James asked unbelievingly " I am a prat most of the time. What I called you…" James took Lily's chin so she was looking directly into those chocolate eyes she had thought about. "Your not"

They remained trapped in each others' eyes until –

"Thank you" Lily said softly slowly lifting her wrist, she made as if to get up and found her hand caught in his.

"Why do you always say no?" James asked softly rubbing his thumb gently across her palm.

"What?" Lily asked although she had heard him, the tingling sensation in her hand was rather distracting.

"You always say no" James said tugging Lily gently towards him he waited until there was only an inch between and looked directly into her bright eyes. "Why?"

Lily took a deep breath "You ask me out all the time along with many other girls (most of which you break up with within a week or a day even) giving absolutely no reason I'm not added to your already too big ego." Lily said she was getting angry again with every word. "You prank innocent people and treat other people like they don't exist." Lily finished furiously.

James had listened to every word Lily had said but was focused on the fact that she wanted to know **why **he asked her out. As he tried to put words to his thoughts Lily got off the bed and started to walk away barely managing to hide the hurt feeling on her face.

James jumped up also, forgetting his search for words he put a hand on her arm and held in there . When she turned around with eyes blazing with anger James only smiled and leaned forward.

"Here's why." He gently pressed his lips against hers.

**_(A/N: Hello! I have two things too say. _**

**_One: Thank you to my devoted reviewers SpiderLily and _****_aznchic2009_**

**_Two: Cliff Hanger I thought I had to do it to get some more reviews. See what you've pushed me to?) _**

**_Madusa's Daughter_**


	6. Reacting

_**Flower Tears and Maurder Fears**_

Chapter Six: Reacting

Lily could feel James breath on her face and his lips on hers, and felt the gentle weight of his arms on her waist. But her brain had turned to mush and she didn't – **couldn't **– do anything but stand there. Of their own accord her arms curled around the back of James' neck.

James had not planned to kiss Lily, he had wanted to show her that he wasn't such a prat as he pretended to be, he was actually planning to listen to Remus on this one. When he had seen the hurt and guilt in Lily's eyes he felt like he **had **to comfort her.

Lily felt James' gently try to deepen the kiss and it was like she snapped out of a trance. **"I'm letting James Potter kiss me!" **Lily scolded her self mentally **"You like it" **a small sincere voice told her **"And you probably won't be able to stop next time…" **

Lily wrenched her head back at the thought, surprised at the sudden with drawl James arms fell away. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds, then –

SMACK! "Don't ever do that again" Lily said furiously as James stood shocked in front of her. James quickly composed himself.

"What's wrong Lily? Afraid you enjoyed it?" James asked his arrogance an attempt to hide his confusion and hurt.

"You are such a prat; I don't believe I ever thought you could be anything else!" Furious that James had hit a nerve and angrier than ever because he looked unaffected when she felt as if she'd been hit in the head with a potions book; Lily put her hand on the door knob her anger giving her an idea.

James was standing just on the threshold of Lily's room, and just as he opened his mouth to say something stinging in return the door closed sharply forcing him out of the room.

"Stay Out there!" Lily yelled leaning against the door, when she was sure he was no longer outside her door she slumped to the ground and cradled her head in her hands.

"**Grrrr … I'm never going to live this down" **Lily thought tiredly, and went to lie down on her bed.

As James lay on his own bed he thought of what had just happened.

"**I think I've just made a big mistake." **James thought as he rolled over to face the window, he stared at the sliver of a moon he could see behind dark clouds.

"**A very big mistake."**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber paced from the window to the fire, continuously stopping to look at the clock on the common room wall. **"It's almost midnight! I hope Lily didn't do something drastic." **Amber thought, in frustration she dropped on to the temptingly soft looking couch just before the fire. After Lily had left ( and James not far behind her), Amber had hunted down the maurders – glad that Remus wasn't with them – and …persuaded Sirius into telling her why James had left the dormitory.

When he had told her that James had indeed been made head boy, Amber had come back to the common room where she had paced trying to figure out how she was going to keep Lily from killing James (or James from killing Lily). **"At least it'll be an interesting year" **she thought, grinning slightly. Looking up from where she was on the comfy couch Amber noticed she was the only one left in the common room. Stifling a yawn she tried to resist lying down for a second or two.

Relenting she laid down on the crimson cushions. **"I can't fall asleep" **she thought sleepily, closing her eyes **"I'll just lie down her for a second…" **Amber trailed off as her breathing drew even and she was sound asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The portrait opened quietly and a tall boy with sandy brown hair stepped into the common room. His tired face searched the all but empty room as he silently crept across the carpet. As he crossed Remus thought about the night he had had. Madam Pomfery had healed deep cuts on his back and he had found blood (that wasn't his own) smeared across his face. Shuddering because he knew the blood was human, Remus shook his head in disgust. He never remembered what he did after the moon had taken away his human form.

A slight movement caught his eye and dragged him from his thoughts. Remus could see a cap of full raven hair peaking out from the arm rest of the couch in front of the dieing fire. Quietly moving closer to see who had fallen asleep in the common room, Remus was stunned when he saw Amber lying deep in sleep.

Her long raven hair was spread over the arm rest, her limber arms tucked around her in an almost defensive gesture and her long legs curled up close to her body. Amber's face held Remus' attention above all else. Instead of the cold mask her face usually was molded into, it was relaxed in sleep, the pale skin of her face looked angelic and hey eyes were closed in peaceful sleep instead of glaring in disproval.

Suddenly Amber cried out, fighting a phantom in sleep. Instinctively Remus reached out to lightly touch her check. He had the time to register how smooth her skin was, when a startled pair of gorgeous amber eyes were pinning him in place. His breath caught.

"That's why your name is Amber" Remus said softly, recovering himself quickly he asked: "Why are you sleeping here?"

Amber looked around confusedly for a second, a look of frustration registered on her face. "I was waiting for Lily" she said just as quietly, still a bit unnerved that he had found sleeping in the common room and slightly confused as why she had felt as if **he** had fought away a common night terror.

"She left for head duties… and so did James… I wanted to be sure both came out alive" Amber admitted, grinning slightly.

Surprised yet again that night, Remus smiled himself. "If anything I'm sure Lily taught James something he won't forget soon. James and Lily have to share a dormitory, in the heads tower." Remus said to soothe Amber, seeing the amused look he continued "I stopped by to check if they had done each other in myself. It looked as if there already on each others' nerves." Remus said lightly.

"Great. I wonder how many flying objects we'll have to duck this year." Amber said with a grin. Suddenly her face sobered "Or hurt feelings…" she muttered quietly looking away from Remus.

"I'm sure if there are any, even two people as stubborn as they can learn to admit when they've been wrong" Remus said tilting Amber's head back up and smiling a friendly smile.

Amber looked doubtful, hoping that would hide the fact that her heart beat had raced when Remus touched her. "I'm not sure about that…" she said lightly "But with how this year has started… who knows."

"Who knows?" Remus agreed having already had his share of surprises as it is. "Come on, I'm sure you'll end up with a sore neck if you sleep on the couch." Amber hesitated looking toward the door "I'm sure Lily will be alright for another 6 hours" Remus said as the clock chimed 1:00a.m.

Amber nodded and grabbing the book bag she had abandoned hours ago in front of the window followed Remus up the stairs to their separate dormitories. They stood awkwardly at the top for a minute.

"Goodnight Remus" Amber said softly "Thank you for telling me about Lily" blushing slightly for no reason, Amber turned to go into the girls dormitory. A hand shot out to stop her and she turned back, looking directly into a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Sleep well" Remus said remembering how she had cried out "Dreams can be escaped. Good Night" his mouth curved in a small smile before he disappeared behind his dormitory door. Going into her own, Amber sat dazedly on her bed. Lily's bed had been removed and all the other beds had been shifted so there was more space.

Amber contemplated the far from uneventful day. It seemed that almost all the events centered around the maurders. Laying down, Amber stared out of the window and saw the reflection of the quarter moon shimmer on the lake. **"If the maurders are involved this year will be** far **from uneventful"**

**_(Well? I'm very unhappy to report that only my devoted reviewers reviewed my new chapter/story. On the other hand I'm happy to report that this is no longer my only story. I've recently published a new story called "Royal Feuds". I'd very much appreciate it if I could get some input on that as well. Happy Reading!" _**

Madusa's Daughter


	7. Padfoots' Plan

**_Flower Tears and Marauder Fears _**

Chapter 7: Padfoots' Plan

Sirius crept down the dormitory stairwell at 2:00am. Trying full heartedly to be as quiet as he could, Sirius left the common room and navigated the halls of Hogwarts. Heading to the far end of school. Remus had only come in a few hours ago, when Sirius saw the half amused expression half confused expression on his face he had immediately pestered him to tell what had happened. Although Remus seemed quite surprised to have found Amber in the middle of a bad dream, Sirius had concentrated souly on the fact that Remus had seen James upset after obviously having had a disagreement with Lily. Sirius had waited until Remus was sleeping and snuck out.

Looking around the corner he saw the strange formation that Remus had described. Going up to the arch Sirius knocked as lightly as he could on the wall beneath it, and jumped back when it began to move and a face like stone figure was staring back at him.

"Yes?" it asked distastefully, obviously not to happy about being woken up "Can I help you?" it said brutally.

"Can I speak to James Potter?" Sirius asked gritting his teeth.

"Hold on" It replied disdainfully

"Cheery old fellow" Sirius muttered to himself, consciously running a hand through his light brown hair. He could hear footsteps coming closer and a bolt being pulled back. Then he was staring into the face of a ragged James.

"Hello Prongs!" Sirius said happily, grinning at James.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Well a certain somebody said you were already having some trouble with the flower" Sirius said lightly a more serious look now clouding his face.

James looked confused for a second but then a look of self anger clouded his features. He gestured for Sirius to come in, and led him through the hall to the crimson common room and then to his room. Sirius went in first but didn't miss the frustrated look that James sent at the door at the other end of the room.

The room was big with dull rust colored walls, quiditch posters had been put up around the four poster bed and pictures of the marauders were spread across the room on dressers and shelves. Running and jumping on the bed Sirius bounced onto the mussed covers and turned upside down to look at James sitting in the cushioned chair by the window ledge.

"What happened this time?" he asked while crossing his eyes, James looked up and Sirius saw the corners of his mouth quirk. Looking Sirius over searchingly, James sighed and stared out the window at the ghostly silhouette of the moon on the lake.

"I kissed her" James said quietly not looking from the window. He did how ever glance over curiously when a giant THUMP sounded and James saw that Sirius had fallen off the bed.

"WHAT?" Sirius asked while rubbing his head and moving out from under the blanket he had dragged down with him "You KISSED Lily Evans and are still alive to tell?"

"Shut up, Padfoot" James said shaking his head frustratingly "She cut herself on a pink rose the house elves left for her. She was trying to move it because she **despises **the color pink. And we ended up talking about why she wouldn't go out with me, and I kissed her…" James paused he had paced a full circle in the middle of his room while Sirius watched astonished.

"She kissed me back, I thought maybe… Never Mind. I know we were planning on pranking her Pad but I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have" James said and watched as Sirius's mouth dropped open.

"But you've **_never _**gone back on a prank!" Sirius exclaimed

"I'm not going to prank Lily" James said fiercely "Especially after what just happened. You understand right?" James asked Sirius his eyes begging for understanding.

Sirius looked at the wall behind James as he said: "I understand Prongs. I think it would be a good idea if you went to bed. You mind of I sleep on the couch in your common room? I left a note for Remus."

"Yeah go ahead" James replied to relieved to realize that Sirius had never before avoided going out after hours "I'll see in the morning"

Sirius snatched a pillow from James' bed and closed the door behind him. Going over to lie on the couch, he waited until all noise had ceased from James' room. Getting up quietly he crept to a door to the right of Lily's bedroom, walking very lightly as he passed in front of her door; he slipped in quietly.

The room was obviously fitted for a girl, the sink was sparkling clean and surrounded by soaps and other bottles. The shelve beside the shower also held a collection of bottles. Smiling to himself Sirius went to the sink and took out his wand. Although Sirius pretended to be dense and rather stupid he was actually very intelligent and aced most of his tests. He also had quite a talent for charms…

Waving his oak wand counter clockwise three times, Sirius whispered: "Picitium"

The bottles and soaps appeared a sparkling hot pink for a few seconds before returning back to their original colors. Grinning wildly Sirius did the same thing for the bottles on the shelve by the shower. Three counter clockwise wave for a hour and a half delay (each) on the appearance of dye. And a last enchantment to make it last for 24 hours. As Sirius put the finishing enchantments on the prank. He was thinking one thing.

"_**Well Flower this is what you get when you mess with marauders."**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_(Okay, I have too say I'm still not happy at the number of reviews I'm receiving for "Royal Feuds" but I'm having an excellent time playing with this story. Well I hope your enjoyed it! REVIEW!) _**

_**Thanks to all who have previously reviewed.**_

Madusa's Daughter 


	8. Surprises

_**Flower Tears and Marauder Fears**_

_For anyone who was wondering this story began at the beginning of Lily, James, and company's 6th year)_

Chapter 8: Surprises

Sunlight filtering through the window lit up Lily's red hair spread across her pillow. Shifting slightly she brought her hand up to her eyes to block the sun and got out of bed. Looking out the window she saw that some students had made their way to the lake with their breakfast before the first classes of the year began. Groaning slightly Lily put a hand on her head.

Amber and her had spent Sunday laughing and talking. Amber had wanted to be assured that Lily was in a happier mood than she was the day before, Sunday seemed to fly by. Wincing a little at the thought of what had happened Saturday night Lily headed to the bathroom.

As she passed by the couch in the common room a voice called out –

"Good Morning flower" Sirius said from his comfortable spot on the couch.

Lily put a hand to her heart in a half hearted attempt to stop the thundering it had made when she jumped about a foot in the air from surprise. "You scared the living daylights out of me" Lily replied scowling, she crossed her arms over her chest "Don't call me "flower"".

"But it suits you so well" Sirius said with a grin "As much as I enjoyed this morning chat with you if I don't get James moving he'll sleep through the day"

Rolling her eyes Lily watched as Sirius in nothing but boxers moved toward James door. Soon after there was a loud thump and yell. Shaking her head Lily slipped through the door and went to the sink laid with various soaps and creams. Picking up her shampoo and conditioner Lily jumped into the shower.

"_I could have sworn I left the light on last night" _Lily thought groggily as she rubbed raspberry shampoo into her long hair _"must have been the house elves." _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Amber stood impatiently waiting for Lily outside the door to her dormitory. Lily had said she'd be out at 7:30 so they could make it to Ancient Runes on time and manage to drop by the Library. Looking down at the slender watch her mother had given her she saw it was now almost 7:40. They'd barely manage to make it to class if they didn't hurry.

She was just about to knock on the wall when a door appeared and it opened from the inside revealing all the marauders except Peter.

"I hope Peter didn't break his arm again" Remus said to James and Sirius who were both listening very intently to what he said. None of the boys seemed to realize that Amber was only a foot away from them and unless they realized she was there would probably cause a collision.

"If he hadn't been trying to get away when…" James broke off when he noticed Amber waiting impatiently by the door.

"What are you – "Sirius began to say but was cut off when they heard a small noise behind them.

Lily had come out of the small Library that she had discovered that morning (located on the far wall of the room), she was dressed in plain blue jeans and a red tank top with her Gryffindor robes over top.

"Good Morning" She said avoiding James eyes and making an attempt to act cheery. "Sorry to keep you waiting Amber I found what I was looking for in our common room, but if were going to make class we better get moving." Lily passed the marauders and stepped out into the hall with amber.

"Bye guys" Amber called over her shoulder as she and Lily disappeared around a cornerAs soon as the marauders were sure the girls were out of ear shot Remus and Sirius turned to James.

"All you did was kiss her?" Remus asked seriously, concern creasing his face.

"Well…" James said guiltily, looking away from Remus "I remembered what you said about showing her who I really was – "

"Ha!" Sirius interrupted loudly causing James to be cut off "See what you lecturing us did?" Sirius cried triumphedly.

"What else happened?" Remus asked ignoring Sirius.

"I may have been a bit arrogant…" James said finally looking up at Remus, his unruly hair as messy as ever was hanging over his eyes slightly making them unreadable.

"Maybe you should – "Remus started.

"I can't apologize she'll just get mad at me again." James said cutting him off and running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"… Go talk to her" Remus finished as if James hadn't spoken. James didn't say anything for a while. Sirius stood tapping his foot impatiently and looking at his watch _"The charm is going to show up sometime soon. I don't want to miss it." _Sirius thought gleefully.

"Alright, I'll talk to her after her Ancient Rune period. Everyone has that time to study for N.E.W.T.S."

"Good, we better go or we'll be late for class" Sirius said quickly while attempting to heard Remus and James down the hall.

"When have you ever been worried about being late for class?" Remus asked curiously albeit a little suspiciously.

"It's a new year" Sirius said off handedly.

"A very interesting one it seems so far" James said quietly thinking about Lily; While Remus nodded his head in agreement thinking about a certain raven haired girl.

"_It's about to get a lot more interesting" _Sirius thought with a grin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**(Cliff hanger! Well review and tell me what you think) **_

Madusa's Daughter


	9. Wilted Flowers

_Flower Tears and Marauder Fears_

_Chapter 9: Wilted Flowers_

Amber frowned slightly as Lily forcefully dragged her down the hallway away from the marauders.

"Lily? What's up? Why the dramatic …" Amber inquired but stopped when Lily slowed and Amber caught a glimpse of frustration and self disgust mixed on Lily's face.

"James and I had a fight… again" Lily said but held up a hand to stop Amber from saying anything. Lily began to open her mouth then walked quickly walked down the hallway. Amber ran to keep up.

"It was really a normal fight until he helped me when I cut myself on that stupid rose." Lily said as she and Amber found them in front of an oaken door where they were having runes at 8:00, it was now 7:57. "He was being … well sweet …" Lily announced quietly her surprise showing on her face "Then he kissed me"

Amber stood stunned, carefully searching Lily's face "Are you … angry? Happy?" she asked cautiously.

Lily sighed "I don't know how I feel" She admitted her face full of confusion and self disgust. "I thought maybe he might not be –"

"An arrogant prat?" Amber supplied the corners of her mouth quirking slightly.

"I thought he might actually … have a heart" Lily said seriously "That he might not be as cold as he pretends to be, I could have sworn that I caught a glimpse of something more. But…" Lily paused as their Ancient Runes teacher opened the door to the classroom and the students who had gathered in the last three minutes before class. The throng of students caused Lily and Amber to walk in also.

"There's no use wondering about something that doesn't exist"

Amber grinned and rolled her eyes as she and Lily sat down at two desks in the middle of the classroom. She frowned slightly as she thought of Lily and James stubbornness. If it were up to them they would simply wait till the other made some sort of action.

"**_Perfect" _**Amber thought gloomily **_"I just hope this isn't a glimpse into the whole year"_**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily stared at the teacher, trying extremely hard to stay concentrated on the lesson he was attempting to teach; but her mind kept drifting back to what she and James had said after the … incident in their dormitory.

Shaking her head slightly Lily looked back down at her parchment and began to furiously write notes. Half way through she felt a tingling sensation start in her hand, then her face, and her arms…

"**_That's weird…" _**Lily thought and looked down to see if anything unusual was happening to her hand.

Suddenly a bright puff of smoke surrounded Lily. Amber stopped writing and the teacher trailed off as the smoke cleared. Instead of the beautiful auburn hair and pale skin Lily usually had, everything from her hair to her eyes were now a startling shade of… **_PINK. _**

"What?" Lily asked astounded

"What's going on here?" the teacher asked loudly attempting to be heard above the laughing now ensuing the room. Lily didn't get a chance to answer. Directly after the professor finished asking his question. Flowing script appeared high above Lily's head.

"_Like the color?"_ It proclaimed in red and gold multi color.

Lily read the words and came to a conclusion, a conclusion that brought tears to her eyes. **_"Why James? Why?" _**Lily thought as the hurt passed angry replaced it and gave her courage.

Standing up Lily addressed the teacher "I believe I've been pranked" Lily said surprised at how calm her voice sounded while inside she was boiling mad. The teacher quirked an eyebrow but nodded.

"Go to the hospital wing, It's almost time for…"

The clock tower rand out the next hour, and students hurried to gather their stuff and rushed out of the classroom. "Your free period" he finished

Lily nodded and after waiting for Amber to gather her things Lily walked steadily down the hallway… in the opposite direction of the hospital wing.

"Lily where are you –"

"I'm going to find myself a dead marauder"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James hurried out of his divination class when the tower clock rang 9:00 and made his down the spiraling staircases to the main hallway connecting all the hallways on the first floors. He had just made it down and into the students hurrying down the hall way when he saw a bright spot of very bright color heading straight for him.

"_Lily!" _He asked as the person drew closer "What happened?"

Lily stopped right in front of James her face showing blind fury. Her now pink eyes blazing a deep reddish color.

SMACK! SMACK! "You… aragonite... pig headed… conceited…" Lily said accented each word with a slap to James face, until James caught her hand in his own; making her even madder.

"Wow Lily, calm down. I didn't do this, I wouldn't do this" James pleaded blocking another slap as Lily tried to hit him with the other hand. Now holding Lily by both hands, he saw that she had only become angrier not to mention the unwanted attention they had attracted. In a semi circle around them Hogwarts students gawked at the pair quarrelling in the hallway.

"Potter" Lily spat a bit calmer "Let go of my hands. I have every right-"

"Lily, IDID NOT DO THIS TO YOU" James said slowly and clearly as if he were speaking to a child. Seeing the slight spark in her eyes he went on "I know you hate pink why would I-"

"BECAUSE" Lily screamed now showing a slight trace of another emotion other than anger on her pink face "I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU WEREN'T SUCH A PRAT AS I _HAD_ THOUGHT YOU WERE. MAYBE YOU DIDN'T JUST WANT ATTENTION, THAT YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO HURT ME." Lily looked away from James to hide the pure hurt on her face but he caught it anyway and he showed the first emotion he had ever shown in public.

"You proved that you're everything I thought you were." Lily said calmly her normally warm face which showed all her emotions – stone cold. Shaking free of James grasp Lily shot him one last angry not to mention hurt look before walking quickly through the crowd that had gathered.

James looked around for the first time at the crowd seeing Remus' worried face, Amber's angry one (not to far away), and a sea of other faces he didn't care to register.

"Alright shows over" James yelled to the crowd taking advantage if his position as head boy. "Go to your common rooms" when no one moved but merely stood where they were James –

"COMMON ROOMS **_NOW_** OR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GETS DETENTIONS!" He bellowed and was stunned when they listened.

"**Well" **he thought wryly** "Lily isn't as tough as she is by merely giving commands" **

When he thought of Lily James' face fell and he buried it in his hands. He was so preoccupied he didn't realize that the hallway he'd assumed had emptied of everyone was still occupied by two people.

Remus stood staring at James when he realized that Amber was still beside him. Turning to her he saw that her amber eyes were now a fiery orange. Startled by the change and the anger on her face he gently touched her shoulder. Trying to ignore the spark he felt by doing so he waited until she had turned to look at him.

"Amber, please don't do anything –" he started worried by the blind fury he saw in her eyes and face.

"Don't do anything what Remus? Rash?" She asked furiously "James turned Lily PINK. Not to mention the fact that she's probably having a complete break down right now. Hurt Lilies wilt. She's closed herself off. I'm going to TALK to James" Pushing past him she walked over to James. Remus followed close behind her.

"James" Amber demanded "James Potter"

James looked up into a pair of brown eyes, his head hanging slightly. "Yes, Amber?" he asked somberly "If your goimg to yell at me-"

SMACK! "_Amber!_" Remus exclaimed grabbing hold of her hands in his before he made another attempt to slap James.

"No I'm not going to yell at you" Amber said furiously "I'm _demanding _that you explain what's going on before I really get mad."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**(Hope you like it. I wasn't as happy as I could have been with this chapter) **_

Madusa's Daughter


	10. Hunting Dogs and Falling Stones

_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Carmen, Kat, or Nina. I couldn't decide which name to use…_

_Flower Tears and Marauder Fears_

_Chapter 10:Dog Hunting and Falling Stones_

"Amber" Remus said quietly, slowly letting go of her wrists but lightly tapping her for her attention. Slightly frightened by the blind fury he saw in her eyes said again, "Amber, I think you should let James explain before jumping to any conclusions"

James still silently stood in the middle of the hallway, but his face remained filled with emotion it had filled with during his fight with Lily. Remus and Amber were bickering softly and it brought a small grin to his face.

"**Finally. Moony's learning to make new friends, or even more than friends" **With that thought James was brought forcefully back to the situation with Lily **"Sirius…" **

Straightening suddenly James caught Amber and Remus' attention.

"James Potter –"Amber started furiously

"Amber" James said forcefully "I did NOT do this to Lily" He looked at her his eyes pleading. Amber searched his face her eyes seeing only sincerity.

"If you didn't turn Lily pick who did?" Amber asked still refusing to totally believe him.

"If I could tell you…" James trailed off "Let's say I keep promises between friends" he finished grimly.

"But-" Amber started

"Amber I'd really like to stay and chat but I have to go Dog hunting" James proclaimed and walked down the hall walked determinedly towards a door to the school grounds.

Amber stood staring after James for awhile her mouth ajar before she turned swiftly towards Remus.

"You know who did this don't you?" She asked suspiciously, anger making her eyes sparkle. Remus quirked his eyebrow slightly although he had never thought of her as a violent person, after her encounter with James Remus decided it may be wise to tread lightly.

"Amber, James was right when he said he keeps his promises" Remus said finally, choosing his words carefully "If you or Lily had a secret that one of you guarded carefully the other wouldn't blatantly tell someone else would they?"

Amber backed slowly away from Remus her face clouded with confusion, surprise, and the emotion that startled him the most: _fear. _ Remus was accustomed to seeing that fear in someone's eyes when they found him as a werewolf. Or the fearful looks of people he had thought were friends. Amber's pure fear stung him deeper than anyone else's ever had.

"Amber?" Remus asked to disguise the hurt in his voice. "What's wrong?" He asked holding on to the hope that she didn't know what he thought she did. He watched as she dropped her head and avoided his gaze.

"I – I – I…." Amber shook her head furiously her body shaking. "I..I … can't t…" She said finally and looked up into Remus' eyes. Hers distorted by pain.

"Amb-" Remus started his voice showing his concern but before he could finish Amber disappeared in a brightly colored cloud and a girl with bright orange hair and dark skin appeared where she had been standing a second ago. The girl stood staring at Remus with dull eyes before she grasped Remus' cloak in her hands.

"_He's after me" _She whispered hoarsely , her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Remus caught her just before she hit the floor. Looking down at the girl Remus almost dropped her when he noticed something familiar about her face.

"_**Her eyes are amber" **Remus thought._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

James felt the cool September wind whip his face as he ran across Hogwarts grounds and headed towards the lake. He knew Sirius would be hiding somewhere in the forest and he had an idea where that was. James faced openly displayed his fury, and as he passed a group of girls sitting by the lake. Each stopped talking, although this was not unusual, each wore the expression of being stunned into silence. They had never seen James Potter wearing an expression other than an arrogant smirk.

James took no notice of the _lack _of giggling but strode swiftly past the lake and headed deep into the forbidden forest. Stepping over broken branches and burnt sticks he walked a bit before stepping into an area where the trees had been cleared and a wooden fence had been put up. Going over to the fence he stepped through the opening, and into an opening much like a paddock that the professors used when bringing in new … animals for Care of Magical Creatures.

In the middle of the cleared space a black Labrador lay sleeping soundly. James walked over and knelt by the dog's ear.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" James yelled loudly .

Sirius' dog form jumped about a mile in the air and landed on all fours in front of James before it transformed into a hesitant _human _Sirius Black.

"You called?" he asked feebly standing slowly in front of James.

"What did you do to Lily?" James asked his voice dangerously quiet.

"I went through with our plan to prank her" Sirius said slowly as if speaking to a small child instead of a raging best friend. His eyes wary but defiant.

"You pranked her" James said furiously his voice growing in both anger and volume "After I _asked _you not to. You said you understood, I_**TRUSTED YOU!**" _ James was now boiling mad and he was beginning to yell, something he only did when he was **_very_** angry or upset. At the moment he was both.

"**_YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT LILY. WHY WOULD YOU…" _**James took to deep breaths to attempt calm and looked at Sirius standing in front of him. **"**Sirius if there's one thing I thought you would never be childish about it was making a promise. You broke a promise that meant a lot to me." Giving Sirius a last angry glare James turned away in disgust.

"**I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO BROKE A PROMISE JAMES!" **Sirius retorted angrily **"WHEN A MARAUDER PLANS A PRANK THEY GO THROUGH WITH IT. You backed out" **Sirius was glaring just as easily back at James now.

"Sirius, when you decide to act your age I'll apologize for breaking that promise. But until then …" James trailed off and gestured towards where the black dog had been lying.

"Enjoy being immature" James stopped one last time before finishing the first real fight they had ever had.

Sirius stood staring at the spot where James had just been. **_"If he thinks I'm even going to consider apologizing…I'll spend time with Remus… The Flower deserved it anyway…" _**Sirius thought furiously, then sitting down with a _plop! _Rested his head in his hands.

"Wonderful idea Padfoot, turn Lily into ice and release an emotional James"

"**_Just Perfect"_** Shaking his head sadly Sirius watched the sum set around Hogwarts castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_(The only thing I have to say is: I hope you liked it!)_**

_Madusa's Daughter_


	11. Reasons to Hate Pink

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Padama or Drama Queen. For reasons she will see…

_**Flower Tears and Marauder Fears**_

_Chapter 11: Reasons to Hate Pink _

Lily sat on the hospital wing's bed as Madame Pomfrey the 1st hummed slightly while examining her… amazing color change. Sun slanted in through the tall windows as other nurses tended to what looked like a few students who had turned themselves into geese. Lily watched in amusement as one of the geese attempted to fly away from the potion the nurse was holding, the nurse caught the goose nimbly and was soon holding a very disgruntled looking young girl by her arm.

"Well, My dear." Madame Pomfrey said gruffly, drawing Lily attention back to her "It looks like the culprit of this prank new their charms."

Lily nodded tiredly; she was still cooping with the fact that James would have pranked her in such a way. Knowing that the culprit was good at charms convinced her more firmly that James was a heartless prat.

"_Even if I can't completely believe that"_ Lily thought to herself.

"Who ever performed this charm set a permanent …. Calling card, shall we say." Madame Pomfrey said lightly with a slight trace of awe in her voice, but distaste greatly overwhelmed it.

"A calling card?" Lily asked horrified "You can't mean…"

"You will not have to stay permanently pink but you may however have traces of the charm after I've removed it. A pink streak in your hair or bands of pink on your arms" She finished emotionlessly going over to the large medicine cabinet by the door to her office, after rummaging inside she pulled out a large bottle.

Coming over to Lily she pushed the bottle into her hands, "I want you to drink all of this" she said firmly as she saw Lily's eyes open wide "Unless you'd prefer to stay such a vibrant color?"

Sighed tiredly again she gave the doctor a tiny glare before pulling her legs up under her and reading the label on the bottle.

"**_Mettle's Color Remover!" _**It proclaimed hosting a small plant that looked suspiciously like a mandrake **_"Any magical color disappears within the hour of drinking a full bottle." _**It promised wickedly.

Lily hesitantly untwisted the lid and looked inside the liquid was a marsh green and she could distinctively see small chunks floating in the liquid. Sighing again Lily screwed the lid back on and set her head in her hands.

"**_PINK"_** Lily thought in disgust **_"the color that haunts my dreams, and the reason I lost my favorite sibling."_**

_**Flashback**_

_A girl with long, flowing, fiery, red hair sat sitting on a swing by a shimmering lake. Her face hidden behind a large book, her hair pulled out from her face by a bright pink clip that matched the sun dress she was wearing. The blazing afternoon sun reflected on the water, as an older figure stole across to the girl. She looked up to see the man approach._

"_Dad!" she exclaimed loudly letting the book fall from her hands for the first time in hours "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly when she saw the desperate look on his face. _

"_Lily, your mother's in the hospital." Her father stated tiredly as he sat on the swing beside her "It seems the cancer's won."_

"_WHAT?" Lily asked loudly "I thought…" she trailed off at the look of defeat plastered on the man's creased face. His tawny brown hair was mussed as if he had continuously been running his fingers through it. _

"_She's not going to live much longer." He said finally closing his eyes_

"_I want to go see her" Lily demanded and dragged her father out of the swing._

_Lily's dad drove her to the hospital, when they arrived Petunia was sitting by the bed in a plastic chair holding their mother's hand. The room hosted many pictures and posters urging hope in bright pink letters with the pink breast cancer seal for her mother's condition. _

_The small family sat in the small brightly colored room for over 4 hours before the woman lying in the bed dyed in her sleep. After having a quiet discussion with a doctor their father led them silently to the car. Holding back Lily untied the pink ribbon from her hair and placed it in her mother's hand. _

"_I love you" she whispered softly._

_Petunia and Lily climbed silently into the backseat as their father climbed into the front. As they were driving down a deserted street a figure dressed in black appeared suddenly in front of the car. _

_Lily's father swiftly turned the wheel forcing the car to swerve out of the person's way. The sickening thud off a body against car and the crunch or metal impounding against wood as the car crashed into a tree. _

_Lily and Petunia dragged themselves out of the car, their Dad had come out on their side and was ushering them behind him. The man was lying crumpled on the ground but was slowly dragging them self up. The black cloak they wore swirled around them in a sudden wind and their hood hid their face. _

"**Muggles" **_The voice hissed in a deep voice that sounded female_ **"And Mudbloods" **_It sneered cruelly the hood turning to face Lily_ **"You will learn not to get in the way of those higher than yourselves"**

"_The only thing you are higher in is malice" Lily yelled her voice firm and calm despite her terror, she had slipped from behind her father and was now in front of him her wand poised. Her first year at Hogwarts had taught her that Purebloods were arrogant and often violent. There wasn't a possibility that she would allow that hatred on her family. _

"**Brave, little one" **_It commented quietly_ **"Or incredibly stupid. I do not care for anything you may have to say. You are worthless _dirt. _And you will pay for your ignorance."**

_Lily's wand was whisked from her hand in with a careless flick of the wrist as the figure then raised her own wand. _

"**Avada Ke –"**_The figure yelled firmly_

"**NO!" **Lily's _dad yelled just as a blinding flash of **pink **light shot toward her, Lily was pulled roughly aside. Looking up from the ground where she landed she saw her father lying on his back Petunia shaking him by his shoulder. _

"_Dad?" Petunia shrieked "Dad come one" she put two fingers to his throat for a pulse and collapsed crying on his chest. _

_The figure stood in a bright pink cloak their face still hidden by a hood, the way in which the figure lightly ran a hand down her cloak indicated to Lily that Pink may have been their favorite color. _

"**I will see you again, little one" **_the figure said quietly with a cool smile, a puff of smoke surrounded her and she was gone. _

_**End Flashback**_

Lily shook her head furiously to get the images out of her head. For years after that night when she had lost both her parents – and Petunia – she had nights filled with dreams of flashing pink lights and rooms. She had burned that cheery pink sundress and donated all her pink clothes. She refused to wear it, and avoided it at all costs. Now she had better control over her hate, she would no longer shudder when forced to touch something pink but still refused to wear it. Petunia had drawn away from her believing that she was to blame for their father's death and Lily had lost one of her best friends.

Shaking her head again Lily looked down at the bottle still cradled in her hands. Taking the cap off, she took a deep breath and lifted the bottled to her lips. She had barely gotten any of the peculiar liquid down her throat when the hospital wing doors crashed open and Remus walked in carrying a girl with hair a shade darker than Lily's.

Madame Pomfrey rushed to help as he lifted her up onto a hospital bed.

"What happened?" She demanded putting her hand on the girl's forehead and looking suspiciously at Remus.

"I don't know, she just disappeared and then appeared again like this." He said worriedly his eyes looking down at the girl, his brow creased with anxiety.

"Does she normally appear like this?" Madame Pomfrey inquired harshly.

"No, she usually has black hair, amber eyes, and pale skin" he replied running a hand through his neat hair.

Lily let the bottle slip from her hands, as she looked at the girl on the bed something was familiar but she couldn't place it until just now.

"Remus?" she said shakily, drawing Madame Pomfrey's attention as well as his "Is that – Are you sur- "

"It's Amber" he said steadily.


	12. Unexpected Visitors

_**Flower Tears and Marauder Fears **_

**Dedication: To all the reader who waited eagerly (hides behind book) even though the author didn't update for months! So this for all you wonderful readers!**

_A/N: Oh, and Drama Queen I stole your saying. Maybe this will convince you to read the story… _

_Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitors _

Standing beside the bed Remus helped Madame. Pomfrey by giving her some room. Walking over to Lily he placed a hand on her arm, she was still staring at the girl who Amber had reappeared as. Forcing a smile he picked the forgotten bottle off the bed and held it out for Lily.

"Unless you want to stay permanently Pink I suggest you drink this" He commented lightly, attempting to draw Lily's attention away from Amber.

Lily's head snapped back to Remus, laughing dryly she took the bottle from his hand. "You know, if I didn't **_absolutely despise _**pink…" Lily trailed off dryly. Lifting the bottle to her lips she closed her eyes and tipped it. Cold, slimy liquid slid down her throat and seemed to sit in her stomach. Every gulp tasted terrible – a mix of an earwax jelly bean and sour milk. Thinking furiously that if James wasn't such a prick she wouldn't have had to do this, Lily swallowed the last bit and dropped the bottle back on the bed.

"Disgusting" She commented distastefully, but didn't say anymore when the startling shade of pink on her hand began to fade. Looking up at Remus he saw that the relief he expected to see was undermined by the hurt and betrayal that showed dominate on her face. But what startled Remus the most was the ice that seemed to be layered on top of these emotions.

"I suppose you're going to tell me James isn't as bad as I think he is?" Lily asked coldly watching the pink fade from her other arm. A thin strand of pink – lighter than the original - was splayed across her wrist.

"Lily I'm not going to tell you what you think I am" Remus replied his brown eyes devoid of laughter; he looked at Lily with a deadly seriousness that startled her "I'm going to tell you to be open-minded." Pausing Remus spoke the next statement slowly and firmly hoping that Lily would listen to him "Maybe you should go talk to –"

"I never want to talk to James on a personal level again" Lily said icily the conviction in her voice strong, overwhelming any feeling except that; jumping off the bed she walked up to Madame. Pomfrey as she rushed to get a cloth for Ambers head. A few words were exchanged before Madame. Pomfrey gave a harsh nod and Lily walked stiffly from the hospital wing, her red hair starting too show through the hot pink.

Sighing Remus waited until he could no longer hear Lily's footsteps before walked over to Amber's bed. Her now flaming red hair was spread in tangles over her pillow, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes clenched. The stance reminded Remus of the pure fear he hand seen in her eyes.

"**_I would have had to tell her eventually" _**Remus thought in self disgust as he gently and hesitantly took her hand in his own when she shifted slightly and groaned in her half conscious state **_"She's to smart not to have figured it out on her own. Now I've ruined the first relationship I've ever had with someone I wanted to and could tell" _**Groaning quietly Remus buried his head in his hands while still holding amber's.

"**_The marauders are the only people – other than my parents - who know, and even then they figured it out on their own." _**He thought angrily while he lifted his head but closed his eyes **_"I know I could have trusted her. Why didn't I tell her?" _**

Remus opened his eyes slowly hating himself, but was distracted when he saw that Amber had begun to stir. The hand that Remus had been holding gently clenched as Amber slowly opened her eyes.

Moving closer to the bed Remus attempt to make it look like he was checking her temperature when really shielding her from the view of Madame. Pomfrey, he needed to talk to her before anyone else did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily stalked furiously out of the hospital wing, her steps echoing loudly in the empty, dimly lighted hall.

"**_That's the way it should be" _**Lily thought as she passed two or three dark corridors **_"Head Girls shouldn't have to deal with any of this stuff on the second day of school" _**

Thinking that if James made her any angrier she would dock points, even from the head boy, even if he was in her own house Lily didn't watch as she turned the corner and collided head first into someone coming in the opposite direction.

The impact of the collision threw Lily of balance and as she was catching it the person in question was coming closer in order to see her through the darkness. A hand reached out to help her get her ground back.

"… Lily" James said softly as he recognized the shining red eyes. The confused look fell from his face to be replaced by one of hope as his hand tightened on Lily's.

Lily stiffened as she felt James rough hand on her arm and the way he had said her name softly. **_"Bad Lily… you can't possible still like him after what he did"_** Lily told herself weakly but a small voice resounded in her mind_ "you know better than that"._

James had just come back from pacing in the common room, after the incident with Sirius he'd gone to look for Moony and after checking the Library, Owlery, and great lake had thought that maybe he'd gone to see Lily. James had planned on looking there and possibly getting Lily to talk to him. Collided into her on the other hand had not been part of the plan.

"Lily" James repeated more firmly even though his heart was beating to fast for comfort. "You _have _to listen to me." He said quietly and took her other arm so she couldn't move away.

Lily eyes narrowed and James was astounded to see nothing but cold in her eyes. They were devoid of feeling – even though that was the exact opposite of how she felt.

"Potter I was completely correct about you" Lily said coldly, her heart was screaming furiously at him but her mind was telling her not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her. Her mind was winning as her heart broke painfully in her chest. "You don't care about anyone" Lily stated coldly the level of ice enough to freeze the planet.

James growled angrily and stared at Lily until her cold gaze met his furious one "I will only tell you this once and I have no intention of telling you again." The hardness in his eyes had Lily's voice hitched in her throat as he stared directly at her, but she held her ground and glared at him as he stared at her and slowly searched her face. His hands had tightened on her arms but Lily only stood as he angrily gestured to her pink bangs which were slowly turning their normal color. "I will _never _do anything to intentionally hurt you." His gaze softened and his voice lowered as he ran a hand slowly down her neck, tracing the linger line of pink there "I _didn't _do this to you"

Lily's breath caught slightly as James fingers slid down her neck, goose bumps beginning on her arms but anger was an easy excuse to run away from her crazy reaction to James. Even though inside she was boiling and tears were threatening to cloud her eyes at how simply James could lie to her, her eyes remained cold and unfeeling just as the tone of her voice did and her eyes remained dry. "Potter you would make an excellent actor. You've had your one time only speech so I will to." Even though it ripped her apart inside she removed James hand from her neck and stared coldly at his disbelieving hurt. "I don't want to talk to you ever again as more than a head boy" Lily's eyes wavered as James face creased into one of absolute shock. Refusing to back down she pulled firmly - surprised how different her voice sounded - but James didn't let go of her arms, if anything his grip grew firmer.

"I'm telling you the truth" James said after a minute his face blank as it hadn't been for awhile. He took one of his hands from her arm to angle her chin so she was looking at him. "I won't say it again. So you have to trust me"

"That's nice, Potter" Lily said coldly and lightly -as if they were discussing the weather. Even though she cringed at the look of finality on his face not able to take any more of James' eyes on hers she stepped back and watched as James hands fell to his side "I think I'll go to bed now, we'll have to meet tomorrow in the Library to talk about Head's duties. Good Night" As if her heart was coated in 3 inch deep ice, Lily walked away and left James standing in the hall. Lily resisted looking back knowing that if she did she would only make a fool of herself. **_"No" _**Lily told herself firmly **_"He's the one who's done something wrong – not me." _**As she walked back to the head dormitory she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something.

James stood standing in the hall until he could no longer hear Lily's footsteps, before he went and leaned against the nearest wall. He had never felt so determined and angry in his life. He was angry at himself, but was angry at Lily as well … she didn't – wouldn't trust him.

"**_I've never seen Lily like that" _**James thought astounded, and then he scowled realizing that it was his entire fault **_"The only time she even gets mad is when I bug her, or prank her. But this time it wasn't my fault!" _**James thought angrily as he buried his face in his hands. **_"And I can' even tell her. I shouldn't have told Sirius but I was upset. I won't break another promise, even if this one could… Well it doesn't matter" _**James thought bitterly thinking back on their conversation. **_"She wouldn't trust me even if I did tell her" _**

"Well" A painting of an elderly witch cradling a baby commented "From what I gathered she has quite a reason not to trust you an inch young man. You obviously hurt her really bad, if you just said sorry and apologized to your friends afterward for breaking that promise she might begin to talk to you with a voice that doesn't tempt me to move to Hawaii!"

James jumped up and stared at the painting as she clucked exasperatingly, and rocked the small child.

"You've been muttering to yourself for the last 10 minutes or so"

James scowled at the witch "Well thanks for the advice, but I don't think I'll heed it" he said coldly and after taking a quick check to make sure he was calm enough to continue to the hospital wing , James took off leaving the witch and child behind without saying goodbye.

"How rude!" The old with cried as placed the child back in her cradle "To think that nice elderly man was saying what an awful bunch of kids they are. Although he was rather young to be saying things like that. And cursing students no less…. What did he say his name was? Oh … that's right" The elderly painting said snapping her fingers as it came to mind

"Tom. Tom something" with a yawn the woman continued talking to air as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on he side of her daughter's cradle "Said something about taking care of a problem … a person. Opal or Jade…"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The wind blew gustily as Sirius swerved through the goal posts on the quiditch field. His robes pulled tight and his hair falling into his eyes as the wind blew from in front of him. His eyes were murky with anger as he continuously flew around the pitch going higher with each lap. The sky seemed to follow his eyes and darkened as the sun grew lower and lower in the sky.

"**_James shouldn't have broken his promise." _**Sirius thought as he furiously made a sharp turn to avoid colliding into the goal post **_"And all I did was go on with it, his just making a bigger deal than necessary…" _**Sirius thought trying to convince himself even though he could still hear the calm finality in James' voice when he said that he should enjoy being immature **_"He shouldn't have yelled at me. The Flower wasn't _that _mad… _**

"_He shouldn't have, He shouldn't have. What about YOU shouldn't have?" _ A familiar but unfamiliar voice – like the voice of someone long forgotten – asked.

"_**You're not my conscious are you?" **_

"_No, I'm Lucious Malfoy. Of course I'm your conscious. Although you haven't dug me up for years…_

"_**Okay… What do you mean 'you shouldn't have done'? I didn't do anything wrong**_

"_Are you saying that turning Lily pink was right?_

"_**No but – " **_

"_But nothing. You got in a fight with James over it. JAMES, who's family you've been living with for the last year, James who was there when your father died. And what about Lily? She's been your friends for years, what about her? _

"**_Well … It's not my fault … I can't believe I'm fighting with myself" _**Sirius thought, shaking his head. But the voice still nagged at the back off his head. Decided he'd fly to the astronomy tower and fly the feeling off. Sirius took off, aiming for the bright light on the highest tower of the castle.

As he flew he began to get drowsy and was almost flying into them before he realized there was someone else on the tower. He pulled up on the broom and attempted to make a sharp left to avoid the person but didn't quite make it and found himself sprawled on the ground -on top of the person. When his broom landed by his head a few minutes after he did he realized he pulled up too fast and slipped right off his broom.

A faint blush tinting his face he looked down to find himself face to face with a pair of emerald green eyes that looked familiar, and staring at a drop dead gorgeous girl.

"Well" Sirius smirked as he shifted to get up and held out a hand to help her "This isn't quite how I usually want to meet beautiful girls but what ever works…"

The girl however raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "What were you doing flying that fast at 11 o'clock at night?"

Sirius was shocked for a minute – no girl had ever resisted the 'Sirius charm' before – except lily of course – and he quickly replaced the opened mouth guppy expression with an unpleasant scowl.

"I could ask you the same thing…"He said drawing the end of his sentence out to indicate he didn't know her name.

Rolling her eyes the girl shook her head – causing her blond wavy hair to swing – and started towards Sirius broom. When she had it in her hands she looked back up and smiled. "Melinda Evans" She said tossing the broom back to him.

Sirius barley managed to catch it as his mouth dropped open again. "Your …. Your…" He stuttered.

"Lily's cousin"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(A/N) I'm back! I know "E" your going to kill me but I had to do it! Sorry for the long wait everybody, I hope that I didn't lose any of you wonderful readers and reviewers. I'll update again soon … definitely shorter than next time. And I'll update Royal Feuds as well, and then Mirror Image. So … How did everybody like it? To tell me all you have to is push the temptingly close purple/blue button… _

_Madusa's Daughter_


	13. Jeweled Secrets

_**Flower Tears and Marauder Fears**_

_Hello Everyone! I realize the last chapter may have been a bit confusing and a little hard and I will say I need to edit it a tad … but am just to lazy to do so right now. But I hope to make up for it by updating with this lovely chapter in which I will answer a question that someone (cough Wizard of Kazathcough) has been repeatedly well asking. _

_Q: **WHAT HAPPENED TO AMBER? **_

_A: Read to find out. _

_Chapter 13: Jeweled Secrets_

_A dark shadowy figure moved through a thick fog, heading purposefully toward a smaller figure sat huddled over a body that lay on the cold ground. A pool of sickly red liquid surrounded the large body on the ground; the liquid edges spreading rapidly until it was soaked into the dress of the young girl huddled there. Moonlight lit the hilt of a silver dagger that the small girl clenched in her hand, her body shaking as she sobbed. Her round face was streaked with tears as she stared into the vacant eyes of her brother who lay before her. _

"_Why you?" she cried out her voice wavering, hot tears stung her eyes and she couldn't prevent them from falling "You never did anything to deserve this!"_

_As the figure gained speed the girl shuddered violently as a cruel, cold laughter fought it's way into her mind._

"_He's a traitor to your name. He does **deserve **to suffer as the ... Mudbloods he protected will" The figure spat in distaste and crouched until she was eye to eye with the girl on the ground. The figure's voice lowered as if they were talking to a friend but a cruel malice destroyed all kindness possible in that voice. _

"_You … on the other hand; you can do much better; you will serve your family, and you will serve it rightly. If you do you might not end up like your brother" _

_The girl shied away in fear, closing her eyes as her gaze swept over the mangled form of her older brother. His golden hair lay soaked in the blood that seeped from the wound in his chest. Electric blue eyes stared into the stormy night, and a hand lay protectively across his side. _

_She clenched her eyes tightly but when she opened it she was still staring at the lifeless body in front of her. She opened her mouth and a horse scratchy sound emitted. _

"_Go Away" she whispered as fiercely as she could. _

_The cruel laugh of the figure resounded through the hallway as they snatched the little girl's wrist. The girl cried out in pain as a burning sensation shot across her skin. The pain forced her eyes close, and her muscles to cramp. Then as suddenly as it started it suddenly ended and she was staring into the depths of the figure's cruel, pink eyes. The figure lifted the girl's wrist to display the skin on there. A carving made by a wand sat smoking on the base of her wrist. Carved there were two letters in a deep brown contrasting with her white skin; the letters swam in the girl's head: PC. _

_The little girl's eyes were drawn back to the figure as the image around her began to fade. The fog was disappearing, and so was the puddle of blood around her; as if being drawn back into the boy's body. Words rang out as the sky and ground disappeared. _

"_**Don't** make the same mistake your traitor of a brother did child. You're the second, if you mess up I lose and you pay for it. Here's a little preview _

_of what I mean – Crucio!" _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Amber's body lurched and her eyes shot open as phantom pain tormented her body. Puddles of blood and cruel voices swirling painfully in her head as if scenes from a horror movie were on repeat; Cold sweat coated her body and her head felt hot. Groaning groggily Amber almost cried out again when a hand reached out to grab her arm.

Turning toward the touch, Amber's eyes widened and the terror began to fade and she was staring into the gentle depth of tawny brown eyes. Amber breath came out in a rush but her body remained tense as her eyes searched behind Remus and she saw the tall windows and great oak doors of the hospital wing.

"Amber…" Remus whispered softly as he saw the look of confusion and suspicion lining her face. His hand clenched instinctively, letting his fingers linger until the glaze of fear disappeared from her eyes. "Amber…" he repeated softly drawing her eyes as his boar into them, images of how she collapsed in hall were hurriedly pushed from his mind as he remembered the fear he'd seen in her eyes when she'd woken.

"You're Okay." He said soothingly, drawing a mangled piece of hair away from her face "It was just a night mare" Remus gently ran a finger down her cheek.

Amber's brows creased in confusion at his words and the touch "Why are we here?" she asked quietly she could still feel his warmth on her cheek but she tried her best to ignore it "In the hospital wing, I mean"

Remus's breath came of in a small burst of frustration as he struggled to keep his voice low. "Amber your eyes rolled into the back of your head, you disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and reappeared as this" he said his voice strained with the effort of control over his volume. When Amber continued to look confused and astounded he picked up a mirror she hadn't noticed lying on the bedside table, and shoved it in to her hands.

A girl with dull red hair, dark skin and brown eyes stared back at her.

Almost as if she'd been hit in the head with a brick, Amber lurched as memories flooded back to her. She remembered in gut wrenching fear the change.

"**_No, No, NO!" _**Amber thought desperately as she continued to stare at the small mirror, and the image reflected there. Her panic increased as she remembered Remus had been the one to catch her. **_"He saw, I can't believe this happened. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to happen at all!" _**Amber jumped again when Remus reached to take the mirror from her hand. Amber swallowed slowly as Remus continued to look at her his eyes probing into hers.

"**_I can't tell" _**Amber thought and tried desperately not to allow her tears to fall as she glanced away _**"I can't drag them into this. I can't put him in danger." **She took a deep breath and steadied her loud heart **"I'll have to lie … To all of them."**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Sorry it's so short but I was urged to update and unfortunately didn't get enough time to work on any of my other stories. Anyway, please review I promise next time the chapter will be A LOT longer! I hope I haven't discouraged anyone from reading. _

_Madusa's Daughter_


End file.
